Cardfight! Vanguard : Through the Looking Glass
by Little Sage.Charlie
Summary: Jamie & Switch are two typical high school students, good grades, friends, love interests... But their world changes when a new shop opens up in town, a shop that happens to be giving out free Cardfight! Vanguard Trial Decks to all those who visit. On their opening day, what happens when the boys decide to give the game a try ? A few original clans, a lot of OCs.
1. Chapter 1 : New Trial Decks ! OUT NOW !

Chapter 1 : New Trial Decks out now !

Jamie and Switch were walking home from school. It was a warm spring afternoon, rays of sunlight hit them as they strolled gently. They discussed the days classes and generally conversed, until a large crowd of people on the side of the street caught Jamies eye and he pulled Switch around to was a large purple and gold sign with "GALAXY CARDS" written on it with a large banner saying "GRAND OPENING TODAY" on it.

"A card shop ?" asked Switch "You wanna check it out ?"

"Meh, mums out late tonight, so why not ?" replied Jamie. They proceeded to walk across the street and through the crowd to see a tall man in a purple uniform and a long blond pony tail standing next to a display and handing out boxes to each kid he saw. The queue thinned as kids moved into the shop to sit at tables to open their boxes with eachother in groups of three or four. When they reached the man, he greeted them friendly.

"Hey there dudes, welcome to Galaxy Cards. As a token of our appreciation for being here on our first day, we're offering every customer one of the new Vanguard Trial are two, both containing brand new never seen before clans" he held up a box decorated with flaming eyeballs and Bone Warriors, "This deck is built up of Demon Flare units, and this one" he held up the other box, which was dark blue decorated with constellations "This is a Star Children Deck. So dudes, you interested ?"

"That was an impressive sales pitch" was all Jamie could manage before saying "But neither of us know what Vanguard is".

"Well, you seem to be the last of the crowd, so I suppose I could teach you" replied the salesman.

"That would be lush" chuckled Switch "I need a hobby, life here is WAY TOO boring".

"Ha ha, okay" replied the salesman "I'm Charles by the way, but everyone knows me as Chuck, nice to meet you" he shook both of their hands.

"Don't we need decks to play ?" asked Jamie.p

"Thats the point where both of you pick a deck, it would be better if you picked different ones, that way showing you would be more fun" He held out one of each box. Switch instantly dove for the Demon Flare Deck. Jamie took the Star Children Deck and observed the box carefully. Taking in the constellations. The three of them advanced, sat down at a round table and opened the boxes. Inside was a deck, a playmat and a rulebook.

"CHUCK, GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK TO WORK" rang a voice from the counter."Those decks ain't gonna give themselves away".

"Eek ! Sorry guys ! Just read the rulebooks ! If I stay Tabitha will kill me !"

They spent the next ten minutes reading the rulebook and then re-reading the rulebook. They got out their playmats, set them into place, and put their Starting Vanguards in place. They then drew five cards to start.

"STAND UP VANGUARD !" they cried in unison, flipping over their face-down.

"Draw !" cried Jamie. (0 Damage, 6 cards in Hand)"Ride ! Star Bearer, Ophiuchus (8000)! Orion Egg (2000) moves out from the soul and into the back left Rearguard Space. Turn end".

"Draw. (6 cards, 0 damage)I ride All-seer, Madge, that allows Flareus (4000) to move to the back row behind my vanguard. I rest Madge to attack your Vanguard and I rest Flareus to boost. Do you guard ?"

"No guard" replied Jamie.

"Drive Check" said Switch, he drew the top card of his deck and revealed it. "Its All-Seer, Pierce. A Critical Trigger. That means my vanguard gets a +5000 power boost and +1 Critical, meaning that you take 2 damage instead of 1 Damage".

"Aah !" cried Jamie "Damage Check, first check, Constellation Bird, Columba... And second check, Great Sky Dog, Canis"

"I end my turn".

"Draw (6 cards, 2 unflipped damage). I ride Great Sky Dog, Canis (10000), then I use Orion Egg's Counterblast. I pay a cost of 1 and retire it in order to superior call a Grade 1 Star Children unit from my deck. Thus I call Constellation Bird, Columba (6000) to take Orion Eggs place. Next in front of Columba I call Shield Master, Scutum".

"Impressive" commented Switch.

"I know, but I'm far from done, I boost Scutum with Columba and attack your Vanguard (14000 vs.8000)".

"I guard with Pierce !".(14000 vs. 18000, Successful guard)

"I attack with my Vanguard Canis !"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check !" He revealed the top card of his deck which glowed when he drew it. A holographic card."No trigger" he said as he added the card to his hand.

"Damage Check, Burning Ace. Now I Stand & Draw (6 cards, 1 unflipped damage). I ride Magiskull (9000), then I call Venom Flare, The Burning Serpent at the Front Right and activate its skill. I soulblast 1 and counterblast 1 to reduce Scutums power by 2000. Then I call Tearus behind it and activate its skill. By adding Tearus to the soul, Canis loses 1000 power. Now I use the skill of Flareus, by resting it, your Scutus loses another 1000 power. I attack Scutus with Venom Flare (5000 vs. 5000)."

"I don't guard." said Jamie impassively as he moved Scutus to the Drop Zone.

"Magiskull continues the assault by attacking Canis !"

"I don't guard"

"Drive Check, Fire Kindler, Mossag (Heal Trigger)... I don't get to heal... "

"Damage Check, Rainbow Star Tucana."

"Thats three damage to one Jamie, you're not doing so good" teased Switch who stuck his toungue out mockingly.

"You'll see... STAND AND DRAW (6 cards, 3 damage, 1 flipped)! Now, feel the power as the galaxy shows you its potntial. I RIDE, THE STAR SEA CAPTAIN, LEO (10000) ! Next, in front of Columba, I call Cosmos Swordsman (9000). On the back left I call Star Artist, Pictor(5000)and use his skill. By adding him to the soul, I can resurrect a Grade 0 Star Children unit from the Drop Zone, so I resurrect Orion Egg to take Pictors place. Orion Eggs Counterblast activates. I retire it and Superior Call Rainbow Star, Tucana (5000) behind my Vanguard. I soulblast 2 and draw 1 card (hand 4). Columba boosts Cosmos Swordsman in an attack on Magiskull (14000 vs. 9000)."

"No guard" said Switch, placing the Venom Flare that was on top of his deck to the damage zone.

"Next my Vanguard boosted by Tucana swings in."

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive First Check, Star Sea Spirit, Eridanus (5000), a Draw Trigger, I draw 1 more card (6 cards)and give the power to Cosmos Swordsman, now Second Check, Star Artist, Pictor. That means Cosmos Swordsman gains 5000 again and he stands."

"Damage Check, Magiskull"

"Cosmos Swordsman swings in again (19000)!"

"No guard, Damage Check reveals Bone Ogre, Og (G2 10000)."

"During the End Phase, Columba adds itself back to the hand if the attack it boosted hits (8 cards)".

"That was pretty impressive, but I must say it was foolish to attempt to try and beat me, heh heh heh... I stand & draw (5 cards, 4 damage, 1 flipped). Now, face your doom as I show you the true power of Demon Flare ! MAY THE DARKNESS CONSUME THE BRIGHTEST LIGHT, MAY IT TURN OFF THE STARS AND CREATE ETERNAL SHADOWS, I RIDE THE ACE BONE MAGICIAN, PADLO (10000)!"

"Dude, that sounded awesome" said Jamie, laughing at Switch who had fallen back laughing at how comical his summoning chant was.

"Padlos skill allows me to soulcharge 1 card from the top of my deck to give him a boost of 2000 power until the end of the turn. And when he is played, I can activate his other skill to counterblast 2 to draw a card (Hand 5). I move Venom Flare back and call Bone Ogre, Og. Then on the left I call Burning Ace (7000) at the front. I use Burning Ace's skill. I rest it and one of your units loses 2000 power. Cosmos Swordsman is weakened. Now I use Flareus' Skill to weaken Star Sea Captain, Leo. I call another Tearus and use its skill. Adding it to the soul, Leo loses 1000 more power. Now I finish this festival with Ace Bone Magicians ultimate Soulblast. I soulblast 3 and one of your units loses 1000 power for each card dropped from the soul. Say goodbye to 3000 more of your power level, Star Sea Captain, Leo."

"Leo is only at 6000 power !" gasped a shocked Jamie.

"Thats the true power of the Demon Flare Clan ! Og boosted by Venom Flare attacks Cosmos Swordsman (15000 vs. 7000)."

"I guard with Hidden Beast Chamaeleon."

"Hmph. Padlo attacks your Vanguard."

"I don't Guard."

"Twin Drive, First Check... Skeleton Violinist (9000). Second Check... Ah, All-Seer Pierce. A Critical Trigger. That means one extra damage."

"Ugh... Damage Check... First Check, Shield Master, Scutus. And the Second Check... Hidden Beast Chamaeleon ! I heal 1 Damage." He moved the flipped over Constellation Bird, Columba to the Drop Zone.

"Hm, I end my turn".

"Stand and Draw (8 cards, 4 damage, 1 flipped). I use Captain Leos ultimate counterblast. I pay a cost of 3 and Superior Call any Star Children unit from my deck. Behind Leo, I call Stellar Herdsman, Boötes (5000), Tucana moves to the Drop Zone. Next I call Columba again behind Cosmos Swordsman. I call another Scutus on my Vanguards right-hand side. And a Star Bearer, Ophiuchus to boost him. Speaking of boosting, Columba boosts Swordsman in an attack on your Vanguard."

"I intercept with Burning Ace."

"But thats not enough..."

"You'll find that Burning Ace has two skills. One of which being that when he Intercepts and I have only got Demon Flare Unit on my field, his Shield doubles (5000x2)(15000 vs. 20000, Successful Intercept).

"Fine, my Vanguard, with support from Boötes, attacks Padlo."

"I guard with Pierce (15000 vs. 20000)"

"Twin Drive, First Check... Cosmos Swordsman... And the Second Check... YES, I GOT ONE, DRAW TRIGGER ! Star Sea Spirit, Eridanus lends her strength to my Vanguard ! And I draw a card (8 cards). Now for the best part." Jamie smiled. "LIMITBREAK ! LEO, SHOW THEM YOUR POWER ! WITH THIS LIMITBREAK, WHEN LEO HITS, I CAN UNFLIP UP TO THREE DAMAGE ! Now I also activate Boötes Skill. When an attack he boosts lands a hit, I get to soulcharge but thats not all. If I soulcharge a Trigger, then I can use the Trigger by discarding 1 Star Children unit (Star Sea Captain, Leo). So now, SOULCHARGE !". Jamie revealed the top card of his deck."HA HA ! Stand Trigger ! Star Artist, Pictor ! LEND YOUR STRENGTH TO COSMOS SWORDSMAN !"

"OH NO !" cried Switch.

"Cosmos Swordsman swings in for a final attack on your vanguard (14000 vs. 10000)!"

"I GUARD WITH FIRE KINDLER, MOSSAG (14000 vs. 20000, Successful Guard) !"

"FINALLY, SCUTUM BOOSTED BY OPHIUCHUS DELIVERS THE TRUE FINAL BLOW !"

"NEVER ! I GUARD WITH SKELETON VIOLINIST AND INTERCEPT WITH OG (16000 vs. 20000, Successful Guard) !"

"Phew… Stand and Draw (4 cards, 5 damage, 3 flipped)… I use Padlos' Soulcharge. Next I call another Og to replace Burning Ace. And I call Venom Flare, the Burning Serpent. I soulblast 1 and counterblast 1 to decrease your Vanguards power by 2000. Flareus uses its skill to weaken your Vanguard by 1000 more."

"Oh no... Not again..."

"Now Vanguard attacks your Vanguard (12000 vs. 7000)."

"I don't Guard"

"You're making a huge mistake. First Check : Magibone. Second Check, hm, Skeleton Violinist."

"Damage Check, ha, Stellar Herdsman, Boötes."

"Og attacks your Vanguard again."

"I intercept with Cosmos Swordsman."

"Grrr... Turn End."

"Hehe...Stand and Draw (7 cards, 5 damage, 1 flipped). Now, I call another Cosmos Swordsman, now, COUNTERBLAST ! I pay the cost of 2 and activate his Skill. I can call 1 Grade 1 unit from the Soul or add 1 Grade 1 Unit from my Drop Zone to my Hand. I add Tucana to my hand. Now, Scutus boosted by Ophiuchus attacks Padlo."

"I intercept with Og and guard with Skeleton Violinist."

"My Vanguard boosted by Boötes attacks."

"I don't guard..."

"Drive Check. First Check : Little Fox, Vulpecula (Critical Trigger), giving all effects to my Vanguard. And Second Check : Another Vulpecula...

Leo takes all effects (25000 vs. 10000)."

"Damage Check, ... Oh... Its Padlo, guess you win..." said Switch.

Jamie held out his hand, "Good game, and it was a first for both of us. It could have gone either way."

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDES !" came the shout of Chuck from the front of the store."THAT WAS TOTALLY DA BOMB ! THAT CANNOT HAVE BEEN YOUR FIRST CARDFIGHT !"

"Thanks Chuck, I think we might come back here. Cardfighting is fun. And maybe next time I'll beat Jamie next time." replied Switch.

"I got the skills that kills Switch, I won't lose" chirped Jamie.

Switch snorted. "Please, beginners luck. I will kick your butt tomorrow."

After settling their argument, Chuck went over and told them tomorrow he might have something for them. He said that being new to the market, he and Tabitha had lots of stock still not in. The sun set, and the boys went home. They were new to the game. They were new to this world. But little did they know that this was the beginning of a long path with a load of crazy shizz along it.

Read the next Chapter if you want to see what happens ;)

Star Children Units :

Grade 0 :

Orion Egg. (2 000/10 000). Pioneer, CB1 and Retire this unit : Call 1 «Star Children» Grade 1 Unit from the deck.

Little Fox, Vulpecula (5 000/ 10 000) Critical Trigger

Star Artist, Pictor (5 000/ 10 000) Stand Trigger Add this unit to soul, call 1 G0 Star Children unit from the Drop Zone at rest.

Star Sea Spirit, Eridanus (5000/5000) Draw Trigger

Hidden Beast, Chamaeleon (5000/10000) Heal Trigger

Grade 1 :

Star Bearer, Ophiuchus (8000/5000) No Skill

Constellation Bird, Columba (6000/5000) When the attack this units boosts hits, return it to the hand.

Rainbow Star, Tucana (5000/5000) SB2 When this unit is called you may pay the cost, if you do draw 1 card.

Stellar Herdsman, Boötes (5000/5000) When this unit boosts a Star Children Vanguard and the attack hits a Vanguard, soulcharge 1. If the Soulcharged unit is a trigger unit, apply the effects of that trigger.

Grade 2 :

Shield Master, Scutus (8000/5000) When this unit intercepts and you have a Star Children Vanguard, increase this units shield by 5000.

Cosmos Swordsman (9000/5000) When this unit is called CB2, call 1 Grade 1 Unit from the Soul or add 1 Grade 1 Unit from the Drop Zone to your hand.

Sky Dog, Canis (10000/5000) No Skill

Grade 3 :

Star Sea Captain, Leo (10000/ No Shield)

Limitbreak 4

When this units attack hits unflip up to 3 Damage in your Damage Zone.

CB3 ACT : You may pay the cost, if you do, call 1 Star Children Unit from the Deck.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and at the End of the nExt Chapter I'll do Switches Demon Flares for y'all.


	2. Chapter 2 : Fall Sentinels

Chapter 2 : Fall Sentinels

Jamie and Switch were making their way to Galaxy Cards, the sun, like the previous day, was shining and the cloudless sky was pale. They chatted happily and discussed ideas for what their surprise from Chuck, the shopkeeper. They entered the shop only to be smacked in the face in turn when they had a box thrown at them. Helplessly, they got to heir feet and picked up the small boxes, each the size of a small kitten. They looked the boxes which showed a large mage with a staff and flaming eyeballs floating around him, a large white and blue octopus with shining eyes and holding a giant silver compass, and in front of them, kneeled down, was a large ornate golem. Underneath was the actual name of the booster packs "Guardians of the All-Seeing Stars". Chuck ran over to the boys with a large lump on his forehead where Tabitha, his wife and fellow shopkeeper, had punched him down for throwing the boxes.

"Dudes... I yelled at you to catch !" he yelled painfully.

"We're fine, and why are we getting Booster Boxes ?"

"We got an extra crate of stock today, for no reason... And the guy was acting kinda funny, but anyways." he gestured to the boxes. "We need montage music, because its time to open some boosters !"

They moved to a table at the back of the shop where Tabitha couldn't see Chuck and the boys. They proceeded to open their two boxes, with Chucks emotions getting more and more dramatic as Switch pulled two Flaming Mage of Burning Eyes (described above). When Jamie pulled Star Sea Lookout, Circinus (also described above). They noticed that aswell, in this set, aside from Demon Flare, Star Children, the odd Royal Paladin or Megacolony card, that there were alot of the new clan that were introduced in this booster, they were Fall Sentinels. Chuck kept a habit of saying 'weird' under his breath whenever he saw one in a pack. When Switch got annoyed enough to ask what was weird (which was very quickly), Chuck explained that Fall Sentinels were weird because they played around shield boosting, and that as Vanguard based around damaging the opponent, they couldn't work very well. And sure enough, when the boys had negociated their bounty from their boxes, they altered their decks as Chuck took all the Fall Sentinel cards and built a deck. It was well-balanced, looking at the number of grades. But when he used the deck, he lost every match against Switch and Jamie who took turns beating him. When they had stopped laughing at how bad the deck was, they noticed a little girl at the edge of the table. Short and skinny with blond hair that reached her frail shoulders which stretched into thin arms. She wore pale pink clothes and very large oval-shaped glasses that magnified her eyes to a large size indeed. Then, after a few seconds silence, Chuck stood up.

"Hey there, would you like to play ?"

The little girl stepped back nervously. "Y-yes please Mister.." she stuttered nervously.

"Well come and sit down, don't be shy !" offered Jamie heartily.

"Th-thank you. And, u-um, my n-names D-Danielle..." she sat down and looked around the table, she then picked up Switch's deck and screamed at the Venom Flare, the Burning Serpent who glared at her with its flaming eyes and sharp fangs. The cards fell to the floor. Switch sighed and picked them up. She then picked up the Fall Sentinel Deck and smiled as she looked through it, her legs swinging happily as she admired the different Golems. She even let out a little giggle when she saw Master Guardian, Geratee (ALSO mentioned above).

"I like these, can I please use them ?" she asked very politely and sounding a lot less nervous.

"Sure" replied Switch and Jamie together, who shared a look of painful regret for the little girl, they didn't want to beat her, but with that deck...

"Ready ?" she asked as she put down her starting vanguard and smiled at them.

Switch sat down and placed his Vanguard face-down on the table.

"Stand up Vanguard ! Flareus ! Boulder Boy!" they cried together, flipping over their cards. Upon the surface of Crays Moon Xidian, there appeared a flaming eyeball and a small boy make of roughly cut rock.

None - None - None

None - Flareus -None

None - Boulder Boy - None

None - None - None

"I'll start ! Draw (6 cards hand, 0 Damage) !" exclaimed Danielle as she drew a card. "I ride Stone Golem, Rockfort (8000/5000 Grade 1, No Skill)! That allows Boulder Boy (3000/5000 Grade 0, Pioneer, This unit cannot Boost.) to move to the front left !" Upon the surface of Xidian, a Stone Golem that smelled of cheese rose from the ground. The roughly cut one moved off to the left.

None - None - None

None - Flareus -None

None - Stone Golem, Rockfort - Boulder Boy

None - None - None

"Draw (6 cards, 0 damage) ! I ride All-Seer Madge (8000/5000 Grade 1, No Skill) ! Flareus moves to the back row (behind Vanguard). Flareus Boosts Madges attack on your Vanguard !" The mages green fiery hair glowed as it gained power from the other giant fiery eyeball behind it. She jumped and shot evil green fireballs at the cheese-smelling Golem.

"I intercept with Boulder Boy !"

On Xidian, the raggedly cut stone boy jumped in front of Rockfort and was hit squarely in his chest, causing him to fly backwards, gradually turning into shining dust that fluttered away in the breeze. The grass stopped moving as the wind came to a sudden hold.

"Hold on, you can't intercept with a Grade 0 unit..." said Chuck.

Danielle shook her head and pointed to the symbol under the Grade. Sure enough, where she pointed, there wasn't the usual boosting symbol, but an Intercept symbol usually only present on Grade 2 cards.

"Drive Check" said Switch who was sceptical, as Chuck didn't use that move when he used the deck. Maybe this girl knew more about this clan than Chuck did... "Hmm.. Bone Ogre, Og. Your move Danielle."

None - Flareus - None

None - All-Seer Madge -None

None - Stone Golem, Rockfort - None

None - None - None

"Stand and Draw (6 cards, 0 damage) ! I ride Rapid Golem, Jet (9000/5000 Grade 2, When this units attack hits, Increase one of your Rearguards Shield by 3000 points until your opponents next End Phase) ! Next on the right I call Time Guardian, Tock (8000/5000 Grade 2, When this unit is boosted by 'Clock Guardian, Tick' it gains +2000 power) and Clock Guardian, Tick (7000/5000 Grade 1, When this unit boosts 'Clock Guardian Tick' and you have only «Fall Sentinel» units in the drop zone and the soul, the boosted unit gains +3000 power) behind it ! Next I call Tree Hammer, Moku (6000/5000 Grade 1, When the attack this unit boosts hits, return this card to your hand during the End Phase)."

"Okay," said Switch,"I'm scared, Jamie, help me."

Jamie fell back laughing. Switch was in for a treat. Upon the surface of Crays moon, Rockfort turned white and its form changed. It was now a large iron giant with shiny gold motifs etched into the radiant silver of its body, like statue tatoos. It had large long thin feet like ski's and jets on its shoulders. It looked like a speed demon. On its right appeared two similar golems. The one in front was ticking loudly as numbers flashed on its shoulers, indicating different times. The golem behind it was shorter and made of wood. Its hollow chest contained a pendulum that swung hypnotically. Finally, behind Jet, appeared a wooden golem with large hammer-like fists which were the size of its body.

"Tick boosts Tock in an attack on Madge (8000 + 7000 + 2000 + 3000 = 20000 vs. 8000)," smiled Danielle who rested the cards "Their skills activate giving Tock +5000 in total !"

Switch gulped loudly. On Xidian, the larger of the tick-tocking golems was glowing with the power of its comrade and began to charge at Madge.

"I dont't Guard. Damage Check... Tearus. A Stand Trigger. My Vanguard gains 5000 Power and Flareus stands."

"Moku Boosts Jet (9000 + 6000 =15000 vs. 13000) in an attack on Madge," cried Danielle, "Guarding ?"

"Yes, I guard with All-Seer Pierce (15000 vs. 23000)."

"Drive Check ! Master Guardian Geratee ! Your Move"

None - Flareus - None

None - All-Seer, Madge - None

None - Rapid Golem, Jet - Time Guadian, Tock

None - Tree Hammer, Moku - Clock Guardian, Tick

"Stand and Draw (5 cards, 1 unflipped Damage) ! I ride Bone Ogre, Og (10000/5000 Grade 2, No Skill) ! Next I call 1 Burning Ace on the left and one on the right (7000/5000 Grade 2, When this unit intercepts and you have a «Demon Flare» Vanguard, it gains +5000 Shield. Rest this unit and select an opponents unit, it loses -2000 Power until the End Phase). On the right I call 1 Magibone and on the left, another Magibone (6000/5000 Grade 1, Rest this unit and select an opponents unit, it loses -1000 Power until the End Phase). On the sides of the Ogre who had just risen in the place of the sorceress, rose two burning Knights whose armors were emblazened with a dark black ace. Behind them appeared two eyes with bony arms."

"Thats scary" squeaked Danielle who looked terrified at Switches battle formation. Switch flipped his emo swoop haircut and smiled menacingly as he moved his hand towards the left column.

"I use the skills of Magibone and Burning Ace. By resting them, Jet loses 3000 power," declared Switch with a tone of confidence mingled with satisfaction "Now my right side Ace and Magibone attack your Vanguard (7000 + 6000 =13000 vs. 6000)."

"Damage Check, Clock Guardian, Tick..."

"Next Og is boosted by Flareus (10000 + 4000 =14000 vs. 6000) in an attack on Jet again. Do you guard ?"

"No."

"Drive Check, Flaming Mage of Burning Eyes" the cards foil pattern shined as he picked it up, the mage on the card showed a look that would be worn by someone having just stepped on something slimy. Disgust ? No, it wasn't that.

"Damage Check, ooh, its a Draw Trigger. Lucky Stone Armor grants 5000 power to Jet and I draw a card."

"Grr, Turn End..."

Magibone - Flareus - Magibone

Burning Ace - Bone Ogre, Og - Burning Ace

None - Rapid Golem, Jet - Time Guadian, Tock

None - Tree Hammer, Moku- Clock Guardian, Tick

"Stand and Draw (5 cards, 2 Unflipped Damage) ! I ride, the master or this clan, the great leader of the defenders ! MASTER GUARDIAN, GERATEE (Grade 3 10000/5000, (V) While this card in in the Vanguard Circle, you may call units from the soul to Guard attacks that target your Vanguard. (V) When this unit is called, all of your rearguards gain the following effect "This unit can intercept (even if it is in the back row)" (V/R) This unit cannot be boosted.) ! Next I call Crumbling Golem, Rumble (Grade 2 8000/5000, When this unit intercepts, it gains +5000 Shield) and a Risen Giant, Kuranagi (Grade 0 Stand Trigger 4000/10000, You can add this unit to the soul, add +3000 Shield to one of your units until the end of the opponents next turn) behind it, I activate its skill, boosting Rumbles Shield by 3000 until next turn.

Xidian trembled as the Demon Flare were cast into shadow by the Peaceful looking giant. Its mossy shoulders were covered in vines and flowers, it smiled down at its companions with content as they appeared alongside them. The crumbling tower-shouldered golem and the giant thin one behind it. The thin one glowed and disappeared as Rumble stood taller and looked somehow more solid.

"I attack with Tock boosted by Tick (8000 + 7000 + 3000 + 2000 = 20000 vs. 10000) ! They aim and fire at your Vanguard !"

"I don't guard. Damage Check, Venom Flare, the Burning Serpent..."

Tock flew at Og, causing it to topple over. This was followed by the tick-tocking of the golems as they returned to their positions upon Crays moon.

"Next, Rumble attacks your left Burning Ace (8000 vs. 7000) !"

Bricks fired at the Knight, making it cripple and eventually turn to shining dust as Switch placed the card into the Drop Zone.

"Finally, Geratee attacks Og (10000 vs. 10000) !"

"No guard."

"Twin Drive ! First Check : Stone Golem, Rockfort. Second Check : Modern Golem, Drill (Critical Trigger) ! I give the critical to Geratee and the Power to Tock !"

Geratees gigantic foot pushed Og into ground, creating an ogre-shaped hole. It got up out of the hole looking slightly flatter than before.

"Damage Check : Fire Kindler, Mossag (Heal Trigger)... I heal 1 damage and the power goes to Og. And Second Damage Check... Skull Stallion."

"I end my turn", said Danielle, who seemed happy about how she was winning.

Magibone - Flareus - Magibone

Burning Ace - Bone Ogre, Og - None

Crumbling Golem, Rumble - Master Guardian, Geratee - Time Golem, Tock

None - Tree Hammer, Moku - Clock Golem, Tick

"This isn't going well... Stand & Draw (2 cards, 3 unflipped damage)", said Switch who sighed. He had drawn Magiskull."FEEL THE BURN AS THE EYES OF THE GREAT MAGICIAN PERCIEVE YOUR FIERY DOOM ! RIDE ! FLAMING MAGE OF BURNING EYES (9000/ x, (V) [CB1]When this unit is called pay the cost, if you do send up to 2 cards from your opponents soul to the Drop Zone. (V) This card gains +1000 for each Trigger Unit in the soul. (V/R) [CB2] Soulcharge 3cards)! And he has a skill. When he's ridden, I can counterblast 1 to send up to 2 cards from your soul to the drop zone. And for each card sent, one of your units loses 2000 power. This skill is particularly useful against Geratee. Because as you know, he can use cards in the soul as Guardians. But with Flaming Mage, Rockfort and Jet go straight to the Drop Zone ! Now I activate my Mages second Skill. By paying a cost of 2 Counterblast, I can also Soulcharge 3 Cards."

Switch revealed the top three cards of his deck and added them to the soul stack. He had unluckily soulcharged 3 Triggers. Two Tearus (Stand Trigger) and Magihat (Stand Trigger).

"The best part", cackled Switch, " is that Padlo has another skill. He gains power for each Trigger in the soul. Thats a total of 3. So he gains 3000 power. Finally, Flareus' Skill weak"ens Geratee further. And with that, I call Magiskull to replace my dear ally, Burning Ace. May the assault commence. Buning ace Boosted by Magibone goes for Geratee (7000 + 6000 = 13000 vs. 5000)."

"Well, I use Geratees skill and guard with Moku from the back row and then Lucky Stone Armor from my hand."

"Hmph, Magiskull next with a boost from Magibone (9000 + 6000 = 15000 vs. 5000)."

"I won't guard that. Damage Check : Tick !"

"Finally, Flaming Mage attacks Geratee (12000 vs. 5000) !"

"I intercept with Rumble !"

"Twin Drive ! First check ! Og. Second check... Magihat (Stand Trigger)! I give all effects to Magiskull ! This next attack is goin' for Time Guardian, Tock !"

"I don't guard", said Danielle, "My move ?"

"Go ahead", answered Switch.

Magibone - Flareus - Magibone

Magiskull - Flaming Mage of Burning Eyes - Burning Ace

Time Guardian, Tock - Master Guardian, Geratee - None

Clock Guardian, Tick - None - None

"Stand and Draw (4 Cards, 2 unflipped Damage). I call a Rockfort and Drill in the right column, followed by a Jet in front of Tick. Then Boosted by Drill, I'll have Rockfort attack Burning Ace with a boost from Drill (8000 + 5000 = 13000 vs. 7000)."

Switch growled menacingly as he put Burning Ace into the Drop Zone.

"Next, Jet attacks your Magiskull !"

Switch didn't look happy with having to drop Magiskull.

"I activate Jets skill ! I give 3000 shield to Drill. Now for my final attack Geratee goes for Flaming Mage of Burning Eyes."

"I'll guard with Magihat !"

"Twin Drive ! First Check : Modern Golem, Drill ! I give everything to Geratee ! Second Check : Modern Golem, Drill again ! I give it all to Geratee ! Meaning he goes past Magihat and deals the last three damage !"

"Jamie, she must be stacking, this isn't fair," wimpered Switch "I don't wanna lose..."

"Switch, it happens. Everyone loses, now do your damage checks" responded Jamie with a chuckle.

"Fine... First Check : Madge, Second Check : Skeleton Defender, Third Check:... Ugh. Burning Ace..."

"YAAY !" Shouted Danielle who lept up. "I won my first game ! Daddy will be so proud when I tell him !"

She ran off the front of the store to see her father. A medium sized man whose hair was the same colour as hers. He looked proud when she told him her news. He picked herup and took her to the counter, presumably to buy her something. Switch and Jamie looked at eachother, united by the same idea. They got up and picked up theFall Sentinels deckand walked over to the father and daughter.

"Danielle, if you want you van keep this deck, we don't need it and you did enjoy playing with it."

Danielle hugged them and with a muffled "Thank you".

"Come back for a rematch soon" said Switch as they turned and left the store.

"I will" answered Danielle.

Danielle and her father left the shop. Switch and Jamie went to the back of the shop, and sat back down with Chuck. The rest of the evening was spent cardfighting until closing time.


	3. Chapter 3 : Now Colour Me Red !

Chapter Three : Colour me Red

_Deaths arms have reached out to you_

_Theres nothing you can do_

_You will be dragged by my hand_

_All the way down to Nightmareland_

Jamie woke up with a shiver. He had been having a crazy nightmare. It was creepy. He turned around and looked at him luminous alarm clock. THREE IN THE MORNING !? He turned over and shut his eyes. He fell back to sleep instantly. His nightmare was forgotten. But not for long.

He and Switch walked out of Math Class, dazed after the soporific power of the teachers voice. Fractions, everyone hates them. They made their way to the school cantine. Lunch, not something you should question. Slop with a side order of goo. Charming. They sat down to eat this strange mystery food.

"I had a weird dream last night," said Jamie, interrupting their conversation about afternoon lessons,"It was just black, everything was black, but a voice was singing some twisted lullaby".

"Nom What did it gulp say," asked Switch, "And what kinda voice was it ?"

"I don't remember well, I fell back to sleep right afterwards. I can remember 'You will be dragged by my hand all the way down to Nightmareland'."

"Creepy indeed," replied Switch. Their conversation switched back to afternoon lessons which began a short time afterwards. French, English, Tech. It all went by so slowly. That was the point of afternoon lessons : To make life slower than a slug. After dormir in French, sleeping in English and resting in Tech, the day was over. They dragged themselves out of school, feeling refreshed. A half 3 finish. There was nothing nicer. They speed walked to the Card Shop, finding Chuck sitting on the floor at the back of the shop looking at some blueprints and drinking a coffee.

"Whats up Dudes ?" he greeted cheerily lifting a hand.

"Nothing special. Early finish," replied Switch. "And how are you ?"

"Lookin' at the designs for the Standing Fight Tables Tabitha wants," said Chuck, "They look like I could make 'em by hand, but it wouldn't be easy."

"Where is Tabitha ?" asked Jamie, "I need to ask her about some cards."

"Oh, shes behind the counter, as usual."

Jamie, leaving Switch with Chuck, ran over to the counter, finding Tabitha's backside facing him. He cleared his throat and she stood up and turned around.

"Sorry, how can I help you ?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you what you knew about the Nightmareland cards," said Jamie.

"Nightmareland Cards ? They're just some cards from the Dark Irregulars clan. Let me see, there's Hungry Egg of Nightmareland, Mad Hatter of Nightmareland, Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland, Dark Queen of Nightmareland, Dark Knight of Nightmareland, and March Rabbit of Nightmareland. They're just a bunch of Triggers and a Sentinel. Why did you want to know anyway ?"

"I had a weird nightmare," answered Jamie who thought it better to be truthful, "Switch told me there were Nightmareland Vanguard Cards."

"Okay... What happened in the nightmare ?"

"Well, everything was black, it was just a voice singing this weird lullaby. Thats what it was tuned like anyway. It went : Deaths arms have reached out to you, theres nothing you can do, you will be dragged by my hand, all the way down to Nightmareland."

"I say not to worry. It was just a dream," replied Tabitha, "In the wise words of Albus Dumbledore 'It does not do well to dwell on dreams' and he's right. You shouldn't be bothered by it."

"Just one last thing," proposed Jamie, "The Nightmareland cards, is it just me or do they sound like some creepy version of Alice in Wonderland ?"

"Yeah, they're a darker perception of those characters. Actually, now that I think about it, there have been rumours about them releasing more. But it's not confirmed. I doubt it."

"Interesting, thanks Tabitha."

"No problems kiddo. But while you're at the counter, anything you need ?" she smiled convincingly at him and he bought a couple of boosters. Jamie walked back to Chuck and Switch who were cardfighting. Chuck, using a Giraffa Deck, Switch, Demon Flare, as usual. The score was totally wacked out with Switch at 2 Damage and Chuck at 5.

"FINAL TURN, I Stand & Draw (8 cards, 5 Unflipped Damage)! I ride Death Warden, Ant Lion. Next, I activate his Skill. Soulcharging the top card of my deck, he gains 2000 power until the End Phase. Next I call 3 Machining Mosquitoes to the Back Row. I have been saving these for this moment. And when Mosquito is called, I can Soulcharge. So now I have 8 cards in the soul. PREPARE FOR ANT LIONS ULTIMATE MEGABLAST ! I soulblast 8 and counterblast 5. Now none of your rearguards can stand next turn. With the little you have left in hand, you'll have trouble getting past this next final attack. Elite Mutant boosted by Mosquito attacks Padlo."

Switch looked at his hand and growled. "No guard, Damage Check : Magibone".

"Next, Ant Lion swings in with a boost from Mosquito."

"I don't Guard."

"Twin Drive... Pupa Mutant... And Shrapnel Scorpio, a Critical Trigger, giving the power to Tailjaw and the Critical to the Death Warden."

"Grr.. Damage Checks : Pierce... I give all effects to Padlo. And then Madge.."

"Tail Jaw sweeps in with Mosquitos boost for a final attack. Plus he gains 3000 power because all your units are rested."

"Damage Check... Nothing... Just Flaming Mage..."

"Wow. That was impressive," said Jamie, "Switch, what happened there ?"

"I got a bad hand," said Switch who looked away, "I need some new cards."

"Well, I did just buy four boosters. Wanna open two ?"

"Sure," he took the two packs from Jamies extanded hand and proceeded to open them. His first pack contained : Modern Golem, Drill (Fall Sentinel); Skeleton Trumpeteer (Demon Flare) ; Square Magus (Oracle Think Tank) ; All-Seer, Strike (Demon Flare) ; Orchestra Conductor (Rare) (Demon Flare). The second pack contained : Skeleton Trumpeteer ; Clock Golem, Tick ; Saxobone, the Musical Skeleton (Demon Flare) ; Rainbow Star, Tucana (Star Children) ; Nightmare Guitarist (RR) (Demon Flare).

"Oh cool, Nightmare Guitarist. Thats a great card, and its a short print, so its kinda like a RRR." Said Jamie.

Switch immediately started making alterations with his new cards, taking out an All-Seer Madge and replacing her with Saxobon, taking out his Magibones and replacing them with Skeleton Trumpeteers and replacing Flareus with Orchestra Conductor. Even replacing 2 Burning Aces for Nightmare Guitarist and All-Seer Strike. He gave the cards he didn't need to Jamie. Jamie slid another Trumpeteer to him across the table and a Skeleton Violinist. Switch changed out another Magibone and Burning Ace for the cards Jamie gave him.

"I want to make the perfect Demon Flare Deck," said Switch, "I need to try different builds. I need to try different strategies. I need to change my playstyle. But I will become stronger."

"That's the spirit," jeered Chuck, "I can help if you like, I am open for a cardfight whenever you want if Tabitha is looking the other way."

"And I can help you with practice too !" cried Jamie who smiled at Switch.

"Thanks guys," sniffled Switch, "I will become the best cardfighter ever."

"Well Switch, and Jamie for that matter, you could test your luck in the shop tournament next weekend." Tabitha had walked over from the counter and was holding out two leaflets. "Every participant also gets a promo card from whatever clan they use. So that way, everybody wins."

"That's so cool," sang Jamie whose eyes lit up at the sight of the leaflets "A competition to test the skills of regulars and other players who wish to participate ~"

"Umm, Jamie, are you okay ?" chuckled Switch.

"I wanna sign up !" declared Jamie who completely ignored Switch.

"There are sign-up sheets on the counter, help yourselves."

Jamie skipped to the counter and returned with one for Switch who folded it up and pocketed it. Switch flicked his hair out his eyes and looked at Chuck.

"I DECLARE A REMATCH !" he yelled, pointing at Chuck.

"I accept under one circumstance," he looked at Tabitha,"Honeey... Can I please play against Switch ?"

"Fine, but afterwards you start making those tables. And you mae them well."

"WOO HOO ! LETS DO THIS THANG SWITCH !"

Switch shuffled his deck with lightning speed and placed it on the table for Chuck to cut. Chuck looked surprised at Switch in shock. He was ready to kick some serious Vanguard. Chuck slowly cut Switches deck and then proceeded to shuffle his deck, putting down his Grade 0.

"Stand Up ! VANGUARD ! Orchestra Conductor ! Larva Mutant, Giraffa !"

Switch drew his first 5 cards, he had drawn Skeleton Violinist, Trumpeteer, Nightmare Guitarist, Skull Stallion and Fire Kindler, Mossag.

Chuck drew his first five cards and ended up with Pupa Mutant Giraffa, Evil Armor General Giraffa, Machining Mosquito, Raider Mantis, and Toxic Soldier.

None - None - None

None - Orchestra Conductor -None

None - Larva Mutant, Giraffa - None

None - None - None

"I draw (Ace Bone Magician, Padlo) (Switch : 6 cards ; 0 Damage & Chuck : 5 Cards ; 0 Damage) ! I ride Skeleton Trumpeteer (7000/5000, Grade 1, [AUTO](V/R)(CB1)When this Units attack hits, pay the cost, your opponent discards one card of their choice). Now I can use Orchestra Master's(4000/10000, Grade 0, [AUTO] When you ride a «Demon Flare» Unit on this card, your opponent discards one card) skill. You have to discard one card. I'll end there."

None - None - None

None - Skeleton Trumpeteer -None

None - Larva Mutant, Giraffa - None

None - None - None

"Yeesh, not holdin' back any punches are we ?" said Chuck, discarding Toxic Soldier, "I draw (Ironcutter Beetle) ! (Switch : 5 cards ; 0 Damage & Chuck : 5 cards 0 Damage) Now I ride Pupa Mutant, Giraffa, which gains 2000 power from having Larva Mutant in the soul. Now I activate Larvas Skill. When I use ride Pupa, I can add Elite Mutant, Giraffa from my deck to my hand. Next I call Machining Mosquito behind Giraffa and Soulcharge with Mosquitos skill (Elite Mutant, Giraffa). Mosquito boosts Giraffa in an attack on Trumpeteer (8000 + 7000 =15000 vs. 7000).

"I don't guard."

Drive Check : Tail Joe

Damage Check : All-Seer Madge

"Turn End"

None - None - None

None - Skeleton Trumpeteer -None

None - Pupa Mutant, Giraffa - None

None - Machining Mosquito - None

"Draw (Skeleton Trumpeteer) (Switch : 6 cards ; 1 Unflipped Damage & Chuck : 4 cards ; 0 Damage). Time to Rock. I RIDE NIGHTMARE GUITARIST (9000/5000, Grade 2, [AUTO](V)(SB2) When you ride this card you may pay the cost, your opponent must discard 1 card. [AUTO] (R) (Retire 1 of your «Demon Flare» Rearguards and SB2) When you call this card to may pay the cost, your opponent must discard 1 card.) !"

"Wow Switch, you're hurting my defences quit badly" said Chuck who discarded Raider Mantis.

"That's not all. I call Skeleton Violinist (9000/5000, Grade 2, [AUTO](V/R)(CB1)When this Units attack hits, pay the cost, your opponent discards one card of their choice) and I also call Skeleton Trumpeteer behind it. With that, my Vanguard begins an attack on Pupa Mutant (9000 vs. 8000).

"No guard"

Drive Check : All-Seer Pierce ; Critical to Guitarist and Power to Violinist.

Damage Check : First : Raider Mantis ; Power to Giraffa and Draw (Shrapnel Scorpio). Second : Evil Armor General, Giraffa.

"Next, Violinist boosted by Trumpeteer attacks Giraffa again (7000 + 14000 = 21000 vs. 13000)."

"I guard with Shrapnel Scorpio."

"Fine, I end my turn," smirked Switch, pleased with how his game was going.

None - None - Skeleton Trumpeteer

None - Nightmare Guitarist - Skeleton Violinist

None - Pupa Mutant, Giraffa - None

None - Machining Mosquito - None

"I stand & draw (Phantom Black) (Switch : 4 cards ; 1 Unflipped Damage & Chuck : 5 cards ; 2 Unflipped Damage). I ride my Elite Mutant, and with Pupa in the soul it gains another 1000 power, boosting it up to 10000. Then I call Ironcutter Beetle on the left and Tail Joe on the right. Behind Ironcutter, I call Phantom Black. Tail Joe starts the assault by attacking your Violinist. It gains 3000 because all of your units are rested."

"I guard with Skull Stallion."

"Fine, Elite Mutant attacks Nightmare Guitarist with a boost from Mosquito."

"Guarding with Fire Kindler, Mossag."

Drive Check : Ironcutter Beetle.

"Ironcutter boosted by Phantom Black goes for your Guitarist."

Damage Check : Bone Ogre, Og.

"Grr... Turn End..."

None - None - Skeleton Trumpeteer

None - Nightmare Guitarist - Skeleton Violinist

Ironcutter Beetle - Elite Mutant, Giraffa - Tail Joe

Phantom Black - Machining Mosquito - None

"I stand and draw (Skeleton Violinist) (Switch : 3 cards ; 2 Unflipped Damage & Chuck : 2 cards ; 2 Unflipped Damage). Final Turn."

"Umm, dude, do you realise what you just said ?" asked Chuck, wondering is Switch had gone loopy.

"If you don't believe me, watch. I ride Ace Bone Magician, Padlo and activate his skills. The first, soulcharging him to gain 2000 power until the End Phase, the second, paying a Counterblast of 2 to draw a card (All-Seer Madge). Next, I call Pierce, Madge and Violinist. Trumpeteer boosts Violinist in at attack on Elite Mutant."

"I guard with Ironcutter and Intercept with the Ironcutter."

"How about Padlo boosted by Pierce ?"

"No Guard"

Drive Check : First : Magihat (All effects applied to the Violinist who had attacked). Second : All-Seer Pierce (Critical to Padlo and the Power to the Violinist who has already attacked).

Damage Check : First : Iron Fist Mutant, Roly Poly. Second : Bloody Hercules.

"Hm, my newly standing Violinist attacks again."

"No Guard"

Damage Check : Pupa Mutant, Giraffa.

"My other Skeleton Violinist boosted by Madge attacks !"

Damage Check : Evil Armor General, Giraffa.

Winner : Switch

Score :

Chuck : 6 Damage

Switch : 2 Damage

"Wow Switch, that was amazing. How could you call that ? The odds of you winning that turn were only plausible if you pulled 2 Triggers and those two triggers exactly," blabbered Jamie.

"I just had a feeling. Call it a lucky hunch but I really had a feeling I could win that turn, and my deck payed out for me."

Chuck was still sitting there in silent shock. The odds were impossible. He couldn't possibly have known he would draw those cards. It was bizarre. He just got lucky, yeah that had to be it.

"Well done dude !" cried out Chuck, masking his shock. "Play like that at the tournament and you're sure to kick some serious booty."

"Will do ! And maybe if you play in the tournament, you could try and get revenge." mocked Switch, sticking his tongue out at Chuck. "But with the ideas I have for my deck, you'll have a hard time trying.

That night, in his sleep, Jamies dream went black. His image of winning the tournament faded to be replaced with a black space. The only thing visible, was a girl, a tall pale girl. She turned to look at him and he saw the blood dripping from her fangs as a smile curled on her face. She moved a lock of her cyan hair from her face and walked towards him, stretching out a clawed hand, also covered in blood. Her small magenta night gown rippled as she walked closer and closer. And then, when she was 2 feet away, she raised a clawed hand and struck his arm that he used to prevent the claws from pkercing his skull. But his arm had 5 deep cuts spewing blood, the pain was real. He woke up and he looked at his arm, his arm he used to block the strike, was caked in blood. On his night stand, rested a single hot pink rose and a small card that read :

_For now you've had your dose_

_That is the power of Edel Rose._


	4. Chapter 4 : Having No Clue

Chapter Four : Having no clue

Jamie was sitting in his kitchen, wrapping his arm in bandages when his father cames downstairs and saw the knife he used to cut the bandages, the bandages, and Jamies bloody arm. Thats when he started flipping out. Jamie had to calm him father down and tell him the knife was to cut the bandages. Jamie got his dad a paper bag because he'd started hyperventilating. This occured quit a lot because the man was easily shocked. That was his colleagues fault, he already had respitory problems and arachnophobia, and they still found it funny to dress up as giant spiders and jump on him. Dad had never been the same since. You couldn't watch a horror movie with him anymore. It kinda sucked, so anyways back to the story. He sat his dad down, who was weasing into his bag while Jamie told his dad what happened. When he said he had something to prove it, Jamies dad stopped hyperventilating.

"It's easy to fake proof."

"Believe me, when you see it, you'll believe it's real." said Jamie who ran upstairs. He went to his night stand and picked up the sparkling rose, cutting himself on the thorns. And the card, that seemed to be made from metal. He ran back downstairs and put his proof in front of his fathers nose. "Here," said Jamie, putting the rose and the card on the table.

"Umm, what exactly am I supposed to be seeing ?"

"The card and rose on the table just in front of your eyes. How can you not see them ? They're just there. THERE". He pointed at them. Waved them in front of his dads nose. Then, when he tried to hit his dad with the rose, it went straight through his head.

"Ugh, this is just a bad dream, I'm going back to bed Jamie, you go back to bed too."

"But dad -"

"BED, NOW."

Jamie accepted his fathers demand and walked back upstairs, he got back into his bloodstained bed and tried not to sleep. The next morning,ha had a brainwave. To see if anyone could see the rose, he would put it in his hair. He walked downstairs after getting dressed faining drowsiness.

"Thats what you get for telling ghost stories to your father in the middle of the night."

His mother was already downstairs, already eating her bowl of Special K™. She was a tall black haired woman, thin with green eyes.

"Mum, it wasn't a story." He rolled up his sleeve and removed his bandages, showing her his bloodstained and scratched arm. She gasped and dropped her spoon, splashing herself in milk. She cleared up the milk with a napkin and inspected his arm closely. "They aren't self-inflicted" added Jamie who knew his mother would jump to that conclusion.

"These haven't been done by any human being. Show me these things you showed your father. This rose and card."

Jamie sank his hand into his pocket and dug out the card, then pulled the rose from his hair. To his surprise, his mother picked up the card and read it. "Edel Rose... Where have I heard that ?"

"Um, mum, how come you can see the card ?"

"What in the name of Merlins baggy left testicle makes you think I know ?"

"Umm... I don't know..."

"I have to go mum, I can hear Switch knocking on the door. He picked up the card and ran to the door, hurriedly putting his bandages back on. He opened the door to see Switch looking very refreshed, he even smelled like cakes and looked a little chubbier.

"What do you look so happy about ?" asked Jamie.

"I had an awesome dream last night. I ate cakes with some Vanguard cards, you know, the Battle Sisters. They were very nice gals. I even woke up with one of their phone numbers on my nightstand."

"Umm. Okay. Well, I got attacked by Edel Rose last night."

"You're not serious."

Jamie sighed and pulled the card out of his pocket, he showed it to Jamie who whistled. Then Jamie showed Switch his arm, and he screamed. People started staring at him as they walked through town.

The only solution Switch thought of was "Well, I could call Battle Sister Cream and she could tell me if she knows anything about Edel Rose."

"You're just looking for an excuse to call Cream. This is serious. I could have died. Only my reflexes saved my life."

"I genuinely think calling Cream is an idea. I know this is serious, but Cream lives on Cray, where Edel Rose lives. There could be a reason, the inhabitants of Cray wouldn't attack humans unless they had a real motif. I believe she's after you for a reason that concerns revenge."

"Why revenge ? What clues could possibly have made you come to that conclusion ?"

"Well, for one, she said "For now you've had your dose". Theres a certainty that there's more to come. Secondly, she said in a dream to you that she would drag you down to Nightmareland."

"I don't see the relevance".

"You saw Edel Rose in a nightmare. She has already brought you to Nightmareland but you can only see it when you sleep. That means she does as she says she will. She also said I was in Deaths arms. That hasn't happened."

"Yet."

"I appreciate your cheeriness regarding the matter."

They arrived at school after discussing Switches feelings for Cream. He wasn't sure if she wanted a real relationship or just a fling. Jamie thought from that moment on, he will no longer look at Switch as the same person. And no longer will he look for his help in important matters. The bell rang and they went into class, spending a nice normal day doing normal stuff. Jamie kept forgetting about his nigtmare, until his arm would sting and it would all come flooding back. At lunch time, they ate chicken & chips (or fries if you're American, I really don't think it matters) which was miraculous because they could distinguish what they were eating. A rare feat indeed. The afternoon flew by, sport was a bore as one glance at his wound and the teacher said he had to sit and watch his classmates. He watched them for 2 hours playing volleyball. It was really boring. Afterwards, they had History followed by Geography. An altogether afternoon of pure boredom, aside from the History teacher asking what caused the Cold War and the class idiot Charlie standing up and yelling at the top of his lungs "WAAAAAAAAAAAR" and then sitting back down as if nothing happened.

After school, Jamie and Switch walked to the card shop, when they stepped inside, they saw Chuck looking exceedingly happy with himself, standing next to a table shaped like Saturn, except cut it half for a flat surface.

"Nice table," said Jamie simply.

"She's beautiful, ain't she ?" Asked Chuck, looking at Switch who was gaping open mouthed at the table.

"I must cardfight on that awesome standing cardfight table," slurred Switch who appeared to be drooling.

"Switch, you're drooling on the floor," sighed Jamie who closed Switches mouth by pushing up his chin.

"Oh sorry," he said, mopping up the drool on the floor with a tissue from a pack in his pocket.

The shop door opened and two people walked in. Danielle, and a girl they didn't know. She was tall, blond, and had green eyes. She wore a St. Annes uniform, meaning she went to that all-girls school. A black skirt with a white button-up shirt, over which she wore a black jacket and the ensemble topped off with a black beret bearing the schools logo.

"Hi guys," smiled Danielle.

"Hey Danielle, how are you ?" asked Jamie.

"I'm good. I practiced at school with the deck you guys gave me. I'm the best at school now. Even the bullies are scared of me."

"She even beat me," said Danielles sister,"I don't believe we've met. I'm Amelie, Danielles sister. I play a Spike Brothers Deck."

Switch grabbed her hand and shook it. "Switch, player and master of the Demon Flare Orchestra."

"Oh, you're the guy my sister beat."

Switch crumpled to the floor. Jamie stepped over his twitching body and shook Amelies hand. "I'm Jamie, I run a Star Children deck."

"Wow, those cards are cool, I still haven't opened the deck I got when I first came here. Danielle gave me hers, the Demon Flares scare her. Ever since she went to the doctors and the huge plastic skeleton fell on her and her arm got stuck inside the ribcage."

"I don't see why you have to tell everyone about that..."

"Oh come on Danielle, lighten up, its a funny story," replied Amelie.

"Ladies, would you like to try the new standing Cardfight table ?" asked Chuck.

"I wanna fight Amelie," said Jamie, "Switch has already lost to Danielle, so lets see if Vanguard is a skill that runs in the family."

"Fine by me, but be careful, I don't hold back, even against cuties like yourself."

Jamie flushed.

They went to the standing fight table and Danielle stood on a chair to see, whereas Switch stood next to the table looking resentful.

Jamies Hand : Star Sea Spirit, Eridanus ; Star Sea Navigator, Circinus ; Star Bearer, Ophiuchus ; Constellation Bird, Pavo ; Star Sea Lookout, Scopium.

Amelies Hand : Sky Diver ; Sky Diver ; Wonder Boy ; Highspeed Brakki ; Devil Summoner

"STAND UP, VANGUARD ! Stellar Archer, Sagit ! Smart Leader, Dark Bringer !"

"I'll start ! Draw (Demonic Lord, Dudley Emporer) (Amelie : 6 cards ; 0 Damage & Jamie : 5 cards ; 0 Damage). I ride Wonder Boy, moving Dark Bringer to the Front Right. I'll end there.

None - None - None

Smart Leader, Dark Bringer - Wonder Boy -None

None - Stellar Archer, Sagit - None

None - None - None

"Draw (Star Sea Navigator, Circinus) (Amelie : 5 cards ; 0 Damage & Jamie : 6 cards ; 0 Damage). I ride Ophiuchus. Now I use Sagits skill. I can add one card from my deck to the soul (Constellation Bird, Columba) by discarding a card (Constellation Bird, Pavo). I'll have Ophiuchus attack Wonder Boy."

"No Guard"

Drive Check : Little Fox, Vulpecula (All effects to Ophichus).

Damage Check : First : Cheerful Lynx (Effects to Vanguard and Draw (Dudley Dan)) ; Second : Devil Summoner.

"I'll end there."

None - None - None

None - Skeleton Trumpeteer -None

None - Star Bearer, Ophiuchus - None

None - None - None

"Draw (Spike Brothers Assault Squad) (Amelie : 7 cards ; 2 Unflipped Damage & Jamie : 4 cards ; 0 Damage). I ride Devil Summoner. I use his skill to superior call the top card of my Deck if it's a Grade 1 or 2," she looked at the top card of her deck,"Perfect. I superior call Highspeed Brakki. Now I call Dudley Dan behind my Vanguard. And I also call Assault Squad behind Dark Bringer. Now Dark Bringer attacks boosted by Assault Squad."

"I don't guard"

Damage Check : Star Sea Captain, Leo.

"I activate Dark Bringers Skill, I add it to the soul and call a Spike Brothers unit from my hand. I call Sky Diver. Also, Assault Squad stands due to its skill."

"Wow, a Grade 3 in the rearguard and she hasn't even got a Grade 3 Vanguard," said Chuck,"This is a girl who knows what she's doing."

"I'll have Sky Diver attack with a boost from Assault Squad."

"I guard with Vulpecula."

"Fine, Brakki attacks with its skill. I soulblast 1 to give it 5000 power."

Damage Check : Great Sky Dog, Canis

"Brakki activates its other skill, returning it to the deck. Now my Vanguard attacks boosted by Dudley Dan. As I declared an attack I can also activate Dudley Dans Skill. I pay a counterblast of 2 and I can superior call any Spike Brothers unit from my Deck. I'll call Sky Diver."

"I'll block your attack with Star Sea Spirit, Eridanus."

Drive Check : Kungfu Kicker (Giving the Power to Devil Summoner, and the Stand to the rested Sky Diver).

Damage Check : Star Sea Lookout, Scopium.

"I'll have my older Sky Diver attack."

Damage Check : Constellation Bird, Columba

"Its skill adds it to the soul and I superior call Highspeed Brakki from my hand. My other Skydiver goes in for an attack."

Damage Check : Stellar Herdsman, Boötes.

"Adding it to the soul, I'll play another Sky Diver who'll attack."

Damage Check : Little Fox, Vulpecula (Power to Ophiuchus)

"Adding to soul and calling Kungfu Kicker to replace Assault Squad. Now Brakki activates its skill. Soulblast and power up. With a boost from Kicker, it attacks Ophichus one last time."

Damage Check : Star Sea Spirit, Eridanus (Power to Ophiuchus and Draw (Hidden Beast, Chamaeleon)

Winner : Amelie

Score :

Jamie : 6 Damage

Amelie : 2 Damage

"That was amazing. Just wow." said Switch.

Jamie just stood there, mouth wide open, staring at his damage zone. I think it would be safe to say that he was flabbergasted. In total shock. However you want me to write it. Never before had any of them seen such power. A one turn kill. In this game. Just wow. Jamie was still standing there. Every just stayed silent until Tabitha walked over and put a Tournament signup sheet in front of Amelie. She then patted her on the shoulder and then walked away. Danielle broke the silence.

"WELL DONE BIG SIS !" cried Danielle who jumped off her chair and hugged Amelies waist.

"Just wow," said Switch.

"I don't think I'll ever live down this loss," simpered Jamie who sank to the ground.

Jamie crawled to the counter and stood up. Je pulled his signup sheet out of his bag and gave it to Tabitha. He then just said quietly "Two Boosters please. The new set please".

Jamie went a sat down at a table after having payed Tabitha, everyone else not having moved, just staring at him. Then, Chuck ddcided to break the tension. "Tabitha, I'll take two of those too please."

Tabitha vwinged Chuck two boosters that he caught. He then gave one to Amelie and another to Jamie. "They're on me. Just for a great match."

They both thanked him and opened them. Switch and Danielle glared at Chuck and both said at exactly the same time "And our match wasn't interesting ?"

Chuck sighed, walked to the counter and gave them a booster each, making their glares fade and replace with smiles. Switch and Danielle traded a couple of cards from their boosters. They all sat around Jamies table and started talking about cards. Finally, Danielle got a signup sheet for the tournament aswell. They decided that they would all try their best at the tournament, promising eachother to be in the Semi-Finals.

When Jamie went hom, accompanied by Switch, he felt light-hearted and happy. He had made a couple of great friends out of Amelie and Danielle. When he got home, he said good night to Switch and went straight inside. He said hi to his parents and ran upstairs. He sat down at his desk and immediately began working on his deck. Keeping note of the changes he made in a little note book he had bought at the shop. When he went to sleep he was pretty sure he was ready for the tournament. He was tired from the day. So tired, he jumped on his bed, deck box in hand and he fell asleep in the blink of an eye. This time, he wasn't in a black space, he was in a garden. The bushes carved into hearts. A croquet set lay on the ground, abandonned and unused. Dust covered the little hammer things. He looked around him. This garden was weird, he felt like he'd been here. He walked around. His curiosity was aroused by his surroundings. Then suddenly, he heard a voice speak to him. A deep, calm voice.

"Ah, I see we have a visitor."

"BWWAAAH !" Jamie had turned around to be nose to nose with a floating disembodied cats head with emerald green eyes and a smile wider than Chloe Kardashians behind.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland. How can't I help you ?"

"Are you aware of saying can't and not can ?"

"As aware as I am that I have a voice, a eyes, a toungue" the cat stuck out a huge toungue and licked Jamies entire face, making his gag.

"You can't help me at all ?"

"If it doesn't benefit me I see no point."

"In Alice in Wonderland you were much less of an egotist. You helped Alice."

"Alice ?"

"Whats your story ? There must be a human who's visited here before."

"Indeed there has"

"Who ?"

"I told you. I am in no mood to be helpful."

"Then be in a helpful mood. I need answers. Where am I ?"

"You're in Nightmareland. In the Dark Queens garden. She'll cut off your legs if you stay."

"Doesn't the queen usually cut off peoples heads ?"

The Cheshire cat looked at him with contempt. "And have no fun ? You say I'm odd too. Really, you're different to when Edel first arrived."

"Who IS Edel ?"

"Um. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Say what ?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say there was something you weren't supposed to say ?" asked Jamie, getting quite bored of this smartass cat head.

"I thought out loud."

"But why think that !?"

"Good question."

Jamie walked away, he had had enough of the Cheshire Cat. He strode through the gardens, until he heard voices. A guys voice with women. He turned round a corner and saw light coming through the hedge. He turned a corner and to his astonishment, he saw the Batttle Sisters. He scanned them all quickly and then saw Switch was talking animatedly to a girl with long red hair. She was smiling at him. He was smiling at her. John Paul Young could have made a song about it. Jamie walked closer and they noticed him. They smiled at him. Something was wrong though. Their smiles seemed false, unwanting, and that was when he saw it. He broke into a run. He had to get Switch out of there. When he arrived in front of him, he was objective to leaving. Jamie dragged him out, once they'd left and the Battle Sisters had realised it, they ripped off their disguises. Twelve or so Hungry Eggs glared at them (hungrily, I might add). Switch was angry, he stormed back at them and pulled his deck box from his pocket. He then pulled out a card. Whatever he was trying to do, Jamie hoped it worked because I think both of them would never live down death by double egg box.

Foot note :

I would like to thank those that have read this far. And congratulations to those who know whats going on. I hope you look forward to the next chapter !

Preview :

Switch : THE ONLY WAY TO BEAT NIGHTMARE IS WITH NIGTMARE ! RIDE NIGHTMARE GUITARIST !

Jamie : Switch, we're in Nightmareland, we have to get out of here !

Jamie & Switch : See ya next chapter !


	5. Chapter 5 : Down to Nightmareland

Chapter Five : Down to Nightmareland

"THE ONLY WAY TO BEAT NIGHTMARE IS WITH NIGHTMARE ! RIDE NIGHTMARE GUITARIST !" yelled Switch. He held his card high above his head and suddenly Switches aprearence changed. He had turned into Nightmare Guitarist. With a simple twang of his guitar, the Nightmare Eggs cracked and shattered. He then played a shredding guitar rift and turned back to himself.

"Tell me. Did you know they were eggs before or after you arrived ?"

"After. When they started glaring at me. Something seemed wrong."

"Okay."

Switch started glowing. He was starting to fade away. Slowly.

"Switch, whats happening !? Why are you fading away !?"

"I could ask the same question," said Switch bluntly pointing at Jamie who was also fading away. There was a large white flash and Switch woke up in his bedroom. Bizarre dreams weren't a habit he was used to. He got up and got dressed. Saturday. He had planned with Jamie to go to Galaxy Cards to practice. Obviously him and Jamie were caught in the middle of something. They needed to buckle down and figure it out. And he had an idea.

He and Jamie arrived at the shop and went straight for the counter.

"Tabitha, can you tell us something ? Our lives depend on it."

"Umm... What do you need to know ?" asked Tabitha looking slightly worried.

"Were there ever any famous players who used Edel Rose ?"

"I can tell you guys for a fact that there are, or were only four copies of Edel Rose in the world. All owned by the same man. Jun Mutsuki. King of the Underground Fights."

"What happened to him ? And what happened to the Edel Rose cards ?" asked Jamie.

"Well, Jun, I don't quite know what happened to him. After losing at the VF Circuit about... 40-50 years ago, he was never heard from again. Some say he died, and some say he got an ear job, a name change and settled down. There are legends about the Edel Rose cards. There are some saying Edel Rose came out of the card and killed Jun."

"But he used Edel Rose, why would she kill him ?" asked Switch.

"Because at the VF Circuit, he didn't have her in his deck. He used a Dimension Police Deck."

"So in essence, he abandonned his ace card," concluded Jamie with a frown.

"You could say that. I don't think she killed him though. That's ludicrous."

"I agree, but then what happened to him ?" asked Jamie.

"Like I said, no one knows where he is, presuming he's alive."

"Can you bring up a picture of him on the computer ? So we know what he looked like." said Switch who looked quizzical.

Tabitha moved the keyboard that was under the counter and started typing on Google ©. A few minutes passed and she bought up a picture of a tall handsome man, dressed in dark clothes. His hair, dark, and eyes of a bright blue. He had slightly pointed ears. Jamie and Switch both fell backwards at the sight of him. They knew that guy.

"Oh sweet bejesus. That's Grandpa !" shouted Jamie who ran out of the store with Switch on his tail. They were running the the cul-de-sac where Jamies Grandfather lived, they ran for ten minutes. Their Sports teacher would have been proud. They ran to the door and rang the bell. It was a modest house. Large and made from old stone, making it look old fashioned. When the door opened, they faced an old man. Wrinkled, grey hair. But his eyes remained of his old beauty, lost in time. He wore a suit. Those were his casual clothes.

"Grandpa, we want to talk to you," said Jamie,"We know who you were and we need to talk."

His grandfathers eyes widened and he beconned the boys in before closing the quickly. He then ushered them into the living room. Then he turned off the television and turned to the boys who had settled down on the black leather sofa.

"Boys, what do you want to know ? I'm sure it can'-"

"What did you do with Edel Rose !?" shouted Switch.

"I don't know what you mean. Edel Rose is hidden. She was sealed away by Takuto for me. I ... think its what was best..."

"Well, sorry to bother you Grandad, but Edel Rose decided to send us to Nightmareland and take a chunk out of my arm, so explain why, you're the only one who knows."

"Well... Umm.."

"Spill it !" yelled Switch getting up and glaring angrily at Jun, "We have the right to know ! He has been clawed by YOUR card ! Only you can help us get to the bottom of this !"

"I had Takuto seal her away for her own good... After being beaten by Kai. Toshiki, that is, she came to me in my dreams, she was distraught, angry with herself, taking it out on herself. I would tell her to calm down but it wouldn't work. I tried everything I could, and whenever she got angry or vengeful, she would try her hardest not to take it out on me, and her anger was building, she was becoming downright savage... She was becoming like Sieger. The wolf in her soul was burning and she couldn't even speak to me rationally anymore. I had Takuto do what he did because it was all I could do to keep her under control. And of course, he sealed her away, but she wasn't totally sealed in a way to prevent her breaking out. After the Circuit, Takuto told me the seal was cracked. It was cracked because of her anger alone. She was basically sealed in her card, she couldn't move around freely on Cray anymore. She was bound on Earth, stuck in card form. Her anger at me was so powerful..."

"Well Grandad," said Jamie, trying hard to keep his cool, "She has broken that super powerful seal that Takuto placed on her. I had a dream the other night. Want to guess what she said ? She said, reading between the lines that she wanted to kill me."

"What !?" cried Jun, jumping up and looking marveled. "She wants to kill you !? I have to talk to her. I have to go and find her."

"Where is she ?" asked Switch.

"She's hidden that's all you need to know."

Switch slammed his foot on the coffee table, and glared at the old man. Jun walked out of the room, closely followed by the boys. He went out to his garden shed, came out with a shovel, and walked to the old oak in the middle of the garden. It was an old tree. About 40 years old. Then it hit them. That tree that Jamie had spent his youth playing in, climbing, digging around for worms, was a gate. A gate to finding Edel Rose. His Grandfather began to dig at the base of the largest root. After a while, the shovel hit a box. Jun bent down and picked it up. He opened it with a touch of his finger to the lid. When it flicked open, there sat a single key. A key shaped like a rose. He then dropped the box and pressed the rose key thing against the trees bark. It had an immediate effect. The tree glowed a brilliant green and disappeared. All that was left, was the circle of dirt that had been around the tree and within the ring, a round staircase. Without a single word, the three of them descended into the murky depths. As they went lower and deeper into the ground, they felt a distinct change of pressure, of air, of general presence. When they reached the bottom of the everlasting stairs, they immediately found themselves in a round room. When they had reached the center, the door that had lead them there closed itself and the walls span. It was a simple room. A high ceilinged room, made almost entirely of wood. A rose pattern took up most of the floor. Centered in the room was a glass table with a bottle on it, attached to that was a label. Inked upon it were two simple words. "F**k you (uncensored)". Jamie looked down at the bottle with a cross look upon his usually handsome face. The immaturity didn't seem to tickle him like it usually would. It was as if the enemy was really just making fun of them. Jamie lost it. He pulled a card from his deck box and held it above his head.

"RIDE CAPTAIN OF THE STELLAR SEA, DESTROYER OF PLANETS AND MASTER OF THE NIGHT SKIES ! STAR SEA CAPTAIN, LEO !"

Jamies appearance changed. He grew taller, his hair longer and his clothes changed. A long brown leather jacket covered most of his clothing. All that was visible were some heavy brown leather boots. He unsheathed the sword at his belt which crackled with electricity. He then sliced each of the doors in one swipe. A stray bolt from the sword hit the glass table and it exploded, showering Jun and Switch in glass. The rage in his starbright eyes disappeared and he turned back to normal. He breathed harder and closed his eyes. He stood up and sighed. Switch decided to break the eerie silence.

"Umm... So which door ?"

"We split. One for each door. I trust my grandfather has his cards with him. And if he doesn't well, I don't really care, he's been here before so he knows the locals." Jamie walked through the left door. Jun through the right, Switch through the center door.

Jamie was fuming. He felt angry, he didn't even know why. He just wanted to kick something. He was walking through what looked like a forest. The trees were ancient, knotted and curled. Purple leaves covered their red branches. The long green path was ragged and soft all at once. It twisted and turned, up and down hills, around streams of ink black water until he finally reached a cross road. He turned left. He went on walking in the shadows of the trees. Five moons shined up in the sky. His path became smokey. Nothng was visible until he heard it. A voice. A deep voice.

"Welcome to Nightmareland young traveller."

"Who are you ?" replied Jamie quickly, turning towards the origin of the voice.

"I am the Caterpillar of Nightmareland. I would be pleased to meet your acquaintance but you have interrupted my afternoon pipe. Either way, I must ask you what you want."

"Why do you feel so obliged ?"

"I don't, it's my duty. I'm the one who's meant to be misguiding but frankly I don't see the point. The hero always wins and you seem like a protagonist in what is to come. We shall see."

"Wait what ? The hero !? Me !? I'm not a hero or a protagonist in anything !"

"I said seems. And also I believe I said that we shall see. Now go. Go back to the crossroads and to the Queens castle. She is waiting for you."

"But-"

"Go. I haven't got time to chat. I have a cocoon to spin soon."

Jamie walked away. Sure, the caterpillar had given him more information than the cat head had. He arrived att the crossroads and walked up the right path. The Queens castle awaited him.

Switch, who had taken the middle door was standing at the end of a long table. The table was covered with bowls, chipped dusty mugs, a teapot that looked like it hadn't seen use in thousands of years. Yet strangely, from its spout spewed a line of steam as if there were tea inside.

"HELLO THERE !"

Switch turned around to see a very tall thin man. He had long curly ginger locks that went just past his shoulders atop which he wore a tall patched orange hat. He wore a black theatre mask, consealing the area around his bulbous red eyes. His smile, though seeming well intentioned, felt michievous. His coat was extravgant with its fabrics and layers, blues and whites with a bit of gold. His trousers were flashy, checked orange and white, he looked like a chessboard from a 70's Disco. His ensemble was finished by pointed boots with tall heels. Switch, not wanting to be tricked into some crap just walked away. He didn't want to fall under some spell. The strange man however didn't seem to want to give up. He ran after Switch in a very odd way lifting his knees up extremely high skidding to a halt in front of him.

"Please traveller, I only wish to talk to you !" he pleaded, "I- I need your help... You see... I'm HUNGRY !". The Mad Hatter stretched out his long arm towards Switch, grabbing his shoulder. The iron grip of the hatter was almost breaking his shoulder. He opened his mouth showing large canines which could easily snap his arm clean off. Switch, wanting to maintain life yelled something thatmade the Hatter stop in his tracks.

"Cardfight me !"

"What ?"

"You heard me ! If I win, you go die in a hole, if you win you can eat me !"

Switch : In the next chapter a whole mess of crap is gonna happen that you won't believe !

Jamie : Switch, they're readers, be a bit more civilised...

Charlie : WAAAAAAAR !

Switch & Jamie : Shut up ! Anyways guys, see ya next time !


End file.
